


A Prince's Favor

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Sendak asks Shiro to marry him in front of his mom, Honerva, and stepdad, Zarkon.





	A Prince's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



> Special thanks to thepheonixqueen, who asked for Blade!Shiro, and somehow this came out. Hope you still enjoy!

Shiro dressed the part of a prince, wearing the maroon and yellow robes of Galran royalty. After more than fifteen years living on Daibazaal as his mother studied the Rift, Shiro embraced his place in his stepfather’s court and stood on the throne platform of the Great Hall as the emperor and empress welcome members of the empire and the leaders of the nearby planets. 

They all came to pay their respects to Honerva and Zarkon after the announcement of their second child. No gifts were presented. Instead, Honerva and Zarkon welcomed everyone to a feast and held similar events on every planet of the Galran Empire.

Shiro already understood his role in the empire. Where his younger sibling would one time rule as emperor, Shiro would take his father’s lion and lead a new set of paladins. Until then, he would serve at his father and mother’s side, provide aid to planets who needed it, and fight as part of the emperor’s forces.

“My liege, my queen.”

Shiro blinked at the commander on one knee, head bowed, hand to his chest. 

Sendak was dressed in his usual red warrior garb but minus his helmet. Shiro particularly liked the helmet, how it framed Sendak’s large fluffy ears, and maybe he’d ask Sendak to put it on later when they sparred.

Zarkon stepped down the few stairs to hold out a hand to Sendak. “My commander, stand. There is no need for you to –”

“My liege, I am not on my knee for you but your son. I have come before you and the queen, to ask the prince for the gift of his favor for all eternity.”

Silence overtook the throne room, heralded by the clanging of a fork against a plate. Shiro looked between the hopeful look on Sendak’s face as he looked up Shiro, then to Zarkon, and Honerva. After the initial shock, Honerva’s face smoothed with a gentle, encouraging smile, but Zarkon contorted into a righteous scowl.

“You dare ask for my eldest child’s bonding without preparing a proper offering?”

Zarkon was not anything if not wallowed in tradition.

Sendak looked positively horrified, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. 

Sighing, Shiro reached under his black cloak and around his back to free the makeshift crest, a carved rock out of a Balmeran crystal in the style of Zarkon’s army, the insignia of a commander specifically.

“Father, Mother, I presented this to Commander Sendak of the Galran Royal Guard two full feebs ago. I believe you will find the crystal to represent Altea, my first planet, and the carving to represent Daibazaal, from where Sendak originates. Together, as commanders in your army, we hope to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves, and to fight for each other until our time is no more.”

Zarkon looked between Sendak and Shiro, then back to Sendak, roaring, “He asked you two feebs ago, and you had yet to say yes!  _My_ son you made wait until you came before us  _now_?”

Sendak actually agreed the moment after Shiro asked, but getting Sendak to agree to tell Zarkon and Honerva took the extra time. If there was one thing in the universe Sendak feared more than death, it was disappointing Zarkon. 

A hand slipped into Zarkon’s and squeezed. Honerva then reached out to Shiro, her hand cradling his cheek. “You have our blessing, my son. We wish you both well.”

Zarkon looked to Sendak, then back at Honerva. With a huff, he snatched Sendak by the collar and hauled him to his feet. “I suppose if my son wishes to have you, I cannot say no.”

Shiro barely contained his smile as he took Sendak’s hand. “Thank you, Mother, Father. We will make you proud.”

Honerva nodded to herself. “A wedding at the end of Harvest Season. Yes, by then your brother will be here, and we will welcome everyone to the feast.”

“But Mother, I am not the – ”

“ _Everyone_ ,” Zarkon agreed, a growl deepening his tone. “This will be a royal wedding. The entire empire will rejoice that you have found a mate you deem worthy.”

“Yes - no wait. That’s not – Sen, say something!” Shiro tugged on their hands, but Sendak looked like a deer in headlights. “Uhhh…your brother can be our ring bearer?”

He offered a tiny, hopeful smile. 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You are no help.”

The music restarted as if by some invisible cue from Honerva. Somehow, Sendak gained the courage to slide his hand from Shiro’s arm to the small of his back. “May I have this dance, my prince?”

Honerva clapped happily, while Zarkon let out a rumbling sigh. As Shiro and Sendak descended the stairs, Shiro muttered under his breath, “You better not call me that in bed.”

“Why not? I don’t mind taking orders from - ”

“Shiro!” 

Shiro turned on the final stair and blinked up at Zarkon’s looming figure. “Yes, Father?”

Zarkon’s face still wore his uneasy expression, but then he straightened his shoulders and looked at his son and his closest commander.

“There is no stronger bond than love.” He took each’s hand and placed one in the other. “Take care of each other, as I know you will, and - ” He leaned forward to whisper, “Do give your mother the Harvest Season wedding. She has been rooting for you two for years.”

Sendak squeezed his hand, and Shiro sighed. “Fine.  _Fine_ , but we get to choose our first dance.”

Shiro winked at Sendak, who held his hand for one more long moment, and then they broke. Sendak grabbed freed his sword, while Shiro took dual swords from behind his back. 

The crowd parted on the dance floor. Shiro smiled a challenging grin; Sendak returned it. 

And they danced. 


End file.
